Helga Thatch
|race = Human |gender = Female |age = |height = 1.7 meters (5.6 ft) |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Yellow |hair = Silver |blood type = |affiliation = * **Royal Navy High Command |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = Grand Admiral |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = Historia Integra |base of operations = Crocus, Fiore |status = Active |relatives = *Edward Thatch (Biological father; deceased) *Mary Ormond (Biological mother; deceased) *George Dewey (Foster father; deceased) |counterpart = |magic = |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , I hope you had a good well rest, we have much to do.|Grand Admiral Thatch to Queen Hisui.}} Grand Admiral is a human female senior of the Royal Navy, holding a admiralty position in the Royal Navy High Command as the only and thus the highest ranking personnel in the Navy. As Grand Admiral, she also serves as 's naval adviser. Biography Early Life Helga was the only biological child of the infamous pirate Edward Thatch, otherwise known as Blackbeard and Mary Ormond. Helga was born on Edward's ship of the Queen Anne's Revenge docked to Cubic in the Western Islands, to which Mary had was secretly given another sailor in her efforts to save her child from Edward's cold and demented attitude towards women. The man Mary gave Helga too was George Dewey, who was a naval officer in Fiore's Royal Navy serving as a Grand Admiral. Taking her away from the Western Islands and towards Fiore, George would raise Helga as if she was his own child who then grew up to eventually become a navy officer. After George obtained the rank of Fleet Admiral during the war between Ishgar nations and the , Helga gained the rand of Grand Admiral and kept the rank til the end of the conflict and after the death of George Dewey. Appearance Helga is a 1.7 meter tall female human with yellow eyes and silver hair, where she often wears in a pony tail. Befitting a Grand Admiral, she often wears her Admiralty dress uniform on most of her times. As one of the most decorated officer, she possess all of her awarded medals on her left side of her upper torso. Personality As a Grand Admiral, Helga possess a stern and strict persona befitting of her position, giving out commands and orders without a hint of hesitation or stutter. She is shown to possess a stern expression expressing her attitude in the Navy and does not allow typical emotions such as love and her desires to get in the way of her overall duty. Magic & Abilities : Helga possess a degree of combative skill in Sword Magic, which she can perform some offensive spells such as Sword Beam. She has shown the capacity to perform even Water Magic through Sword Magic. * : Through Sword Magic, Helga is capable of performing Water Magic, a form of Elemental Water which she can use her sword to generate and manipulate . Experienced : Helga has shown degree of prowess in kenjutsu style of . Throughout her naval carer, she has been skilled enough to take on multiple pirates at once, and perform precise strikes on her enemies. However as she's a officer and not a fighter, she's unable to go against those specifically trained in this field (e.g. , Le Fay Highrise). Expert Tactician & Strategist: Helga has shown great and experienced skill in judging and coordinating the Royal Navy's many sub-units through Fiore. She's able to quickly resolve a potential disaster and take command when needed. She gives out clear and precise orders to her subordinates, who can perform those orders with ease. Trivia & Notes Category:Female Category:Human Category:Sword Magic User